Talk:Haunebu/@comment-79.131.192.42-20120830205649
"This thing is a big and fast flying object." "....but that thing can destroy each weapon with one shot!" as it should be! "Used one big gun in the centre,...." indeed, the Haunebu I had one weapon underneath the center and one weapon to the flight deck, but the Haunebu II, the Haunebu III and the Haunebu IV had lots of weapons "the Haunebu is one of the strangest weaponry...." it is not "strangest" it is a flying disk (you don't have get used to it that's why) "The Haunebu are experimental flying objects wich looks like UFO's." actually the "unidentified" flying object ("U"FO) era after 1946 was affected by the sightings of these flying disk vehicles by the way it is the Haunebu II? (it seems to be the Haunebu II but not the Haunebu I or the Haunebu III or the Haunebu IV) "Some rumors say Germans had plans to make those planes." indeed, they had the plans and they experimented with these flying disk projects and they are not planes they are flying disks "Its unknow of those rumors are correct." how do you know after all?, by the way it's not "unknown" lots of people are saying these "rumors" maybe they are correct after all when we were in the army they had told us lots of strange things "There are blueprints but its not 100 percent sure they are original or fake." did you have lived at that time to hear and to see what happened?, do you have ever searched? maybe they are original after all also do you "know" why?, because a conventional airplane sends back the radar signals, a stealth airplane sends to the sides the radar signals but a flying disk doesn't send back at all the radar signals (except from the tremendous speed it has) if these flying disk vehicles are a top secret weapon technology of a nation then they have a "democratic" "good" reason not to let you to investigate what really exists in their secret underground bases or to tell you if they are correct or original or if they ever existed (especially in a "cold" war era where all the secret weapons technology from all allied sides was stolen from Germany of world war two and kept secret for their own selves, by the way they had to make a propaganda "excuse" that these flying disks were "not" made in earth but were "made" by "aliens") the highest top secret weapons of that era ranged from the Vergeltungswaffen V weapons projects to jet fighter development and prefabrication of the electro boats such as the Type XXI and the Type XXIII (with plans to develop the Type XXVI), in addition to these new challenges the SS was frantically trying to resurrect the "America bomber" project while simultaneously trying to build the single bomb targeted for America whether it would have been a radiological, nuclear, or plasma type the internal SS technical branch priority projects included developing of newer synthetic fuels and synthetic materials, teleportation, time travel experiment, pioneering early raumflug (space flight), massive underground war production facilities using the SS robot labor force, working on first generation direct energy weapons (microwave, electrostatic and beam weapons) and continued flying disk vehicle development fear of real truth versus "official" "history" written by the "victorious" allies makes many persons want to deny the existence of these vehicles and even nowadays sightings of strange vehicles that amazingly stick close to military bases by the way the twentieth century flying disk projects seem to have been as old as 1920s there were flying disk experiments with rocket engines, jet engines and electromagnetic antigravity engines the antigravity engines are simple to be made and are more older than you can imagine even in the ancient India scripts are explained exact constructions of flying machines (another "coincidence"?) that's why a secret is called a secret after all to "prove" that something doesn't exist is more difficult to prove than something that exists the ones who have ears let them hear, the ones who have eyes let them see